ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Rajiin (episode)
Enterprise takes on board Rajiin, a beautiful, enigmatic passenger with ulterior motives. Summary The Xindi Council continues to monitor ''Enterprise'''s advance through the Delphic Expanse and debates whether to develop a bioweapon to be used instead of Degra's superweapon. Meanwhile, Enterprise has arrived at a floating bazaar on the Xanthan homeworld to secure the formula for liquid, synthesized trellium-D to insulate the ship hull against spatial anomalies within the Delphic Expanse. While looking for this commodity, they come across a beautiful slave woman named Rajiin who is invited back to Enterprise. The trellium-D plotline Trip Tucker and T'Pol are working together on helping him realign his neural pressure. T'Pol tries to avoid allowing Tucker to stop their exercises due to the perceptions of the crew. T'Pol dismisses it and they continue the exercises. Archer has a nightmare and gets out of bed to find lesions all over him. Phlox chides the captain for scratching because it's hindering his healing. Archer and Phlox discuss the possibility of finding a way to synthesize the trellium-D needed to enforce the hull. Archer mentions the nightmares that are residual of his recent alien transformation and Phlox assures him that the healing process will not happen overnight. Archer, Tucker, and Malcolm Reed go to the Xanthan floating bazaar in search of the recipe for trellium-D. Archer keeps the other two from souvenir hunting for Phlox when they are approached by an alien. Archer asks about barge 12 where they can find the chemist B'Rat Ud. After trying to unload some wildlife on the men unsuccessfully he directs them to the chemist. Archer enters the barge with Tucker and Reed and announces he has an appointment when B'Rat says he is closed. Archer then reminds B'Rat that they met at the deuterium station on another planet. B'Rat tells them to come back later, but Archer presses him stating that he claimed he could sell them formula to synthesize trellium-D. B'Rat remembers him and asks about his well-being, but Archer seems impatient with the conversation because he is pressed for time. B'Rat comments how rare trellium-D is when Tucker realizes he is only trying to drive the price of the formula up. B'Rat asks about their interest in the Xindi and Archer will only say they are on a diplomatic mission. B'Rat mentions that the Xindi were there the week before. Reed asks B'Rat where they could find them now. B'Rat says he would direct them for a small fee. Archer then explains that Tucker has a list of items they would be willing to barter with and that Tucker could work out the trade details for the information with B'Rat. The liquid trellium formula is purchased from B'Rat in exchange for a variety of "exotic" spices, including pepper, paprika, mustard seed, and one Tucker is partial to, cayenne pepper. Tucker and Reed are warned by B'Rat to follow the protocols precisely as liquid trellium-D is highly unstable. Upon returning to the ship with the trellium-D recipe, T'Pol recommends synthesizing the compounds on E deck, within the emergency bulkheads. T'Pol and Tucker's first attempt results in a major explosion in their workspace, which they narrowly avoid by exiting the door moments before. Rajiin's plotline While at the bazaar, Captain Archer talks to Zjod, the owner of a sex-slave shop. Zjod tries to sell him a slave, but as Archer leaves, one of Zjod's slaves, Rajiin, runs after him. Archer fights with Zjod, and Rajiin is brought on board Enterprise. Archer speaks with Rajiin over a meal, asking what she knows about the Xindi, however she does not provide much information. He grants her access to explore the ship, except for restricted areas. Rajiin later returns to talk to Archer to repay him for his kindness. Archer informs her they have located her home world of Oran'taku, only two days away. She states she doesn't remember the place, but wants to thank him, and kisses him. While Archer recovers from said kiss, Rajiin proceeds to scan him with her hands, giving the audience an inside out view of Archer. Once her scan appears to be complete, she snaps him out of what appears to be a daydream, or trance, and exits his quarters Rajiin later explores Enterprise s transporter room, where she meets Hoshi Sato. Rajiin says she's looking for the mess hall, which Sato states she's heading for. Rajiin asks what Hoshi does, to which she replies "communications officer". A look passes between the two, and Hoshi seductively states that she'd love to hear Rajiin's language. T'Pol is startled to find Rajiin entering her quarters, Rajiin claiming that the door was open. She starts to seduce T'Pol physically and mentally, scanning through her head and spine, but the Vulcan shows some resistance. Rajiin knocks out T'Pol, and when Tucker arrives she attacks him as well. However, he remains conscious and alerts the entire ship. Rajiin is soon thrown in the brig. Archer demands to know what she was doing. She tells him that the Xindi want information on Humans for a bioweapon. The Xindi-Reptilians attack Enterprise, boarding the ship and taking Rajiin away with them so that they can use her biometric scans to construct the bioweapon. They escape through a subspace vortex, leaving only one Reptilian corpse and rifle. Rajiin goes before the Council, which is furious at the Reptilians' unauthorized actions. She uploads the data necessary to create the bioweapon. She tries to state that there is more to Humans than they realize, but Commander Dolim orders her away. The rest of the Council fears that the Xindi are now more vulnerable than ever. Memorable Quotes "On our planet... wars were fought over these." : - '''Tucker', showcasing the various spices from Earth "Some of our calculations may have been slightly off." : - T'Pol, to Tucker after their failed attempt to synthesize trellium-D "Leaving us so soon?" : - Archer, to Raijin, when she tries fleeing by using the transporter "Have Phlox take a look at your head." : - Archer, to Tucker in sickbay Background Information * This episode was originally titled "Enemy Advances". http://www.hildegarcia.com/Enterprise-Alien.htm * A Benzite can be seen at the alien market. * Several costumes and props from this episode were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay, including a slave price tag, a bottle with a Triskelion emblem, a dark bottle, an alien advertising sign, and a schematic lot for the Xanthan floating bazaar, drawn by set designer Ahna Packard. * Phlox mentions that Crewman Elizabeth Cutler broke her arm when an anomaly passed through the ship. This is the final reference to Cutler; the actress who played her in previous episodes, Kellie Waymire, died a month after this episode aired and the character was retired. Links and references Starring *Scott Bakula as Captain Jonathan Archer *John Billingsley as Doctor Phlox *Jolene Blalock as Subcommander T'Pol *Dominic Keating as Lieutenant Malcolm Reed *Anthony Montgomery as Ensign Travis Mayweather *Linda Park as Ensign Hoshi Sato *Connor Trinneer as Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III Guest stars *Nikita Ager as Rajiin *Tucker Smallwood as a Xindi-Primate councilor *Randy Oglesby as Degra *Rick Worthy as Jannar *Scott MacDonald as Dolim *Steve Larson as Zjod Co-stars *Dell Yount as B'Rat *B.K. Kennelly as an Alien Merchant *Ken Lally as a Security Guard Uncredited co-stars *Joey Anaya as a Xindi-Reptilian boarding party *Staci Anderson as the Nuvian slave girl *Adam Anello as an Alien on market place *Mark Correy as **Alex **Alien Merchant *Elizabeth DeCicco as a slave girl *Kevin Derr as MACO G. Austin *Roxanne Doman as a slave girl *Nikki Flux as yellow-skinned alien *Duncan K. Fraser as Ensign Walsh *Jamie Freeman as a slave girl *Hilde Garcia as an Alien merchant *John Jurgens as Benzite on Xanthan homeworld *Dorenda Moore as Private S. Money *Lin Oeding as an operations division crewman *Louis Ortiz as blue-skinned alien *Paul Sklar as Corporal R. Richards *Justin Sundquist as a MACO *Unknown actress as ** pointed-eared slave girl ** Xindi-Reptilian boarding party *Breezy or Windy as Porthos Stunt doubles *Charlie Brewer as stunt double for Steve Larson *Stacey Carino as stunt double for Nikita Ager *Shawn Crowder as stunt double for Connor Trinneer CGI co-stars * Kiaphet Amman'sor * Xindi-Insectoid councilor * Xindi-Insectoid soldier References barge 12; black pepper; biogenic weapon; biometric hologram; cayenne; chemist; Cutler, Elizabeth; delta radiation; Denobula; deuterium; Earth; emergency bulkhead; exobiology; hyperspanner; injector assemby; ''Khavorta'' posture; Loque'eque; mustard seed; neocortex; neurophysiology; neuropressure; neuro-scan; neurotoxin; Norellus; Nuvian; Oran'taku; paprika; Porthos; retina; slavery; stun grenade; subspace vortex; suicide; surah'than; theta radiation; transporter; trellium; U'tani; Urquat; V'radian; Vulcan; Xanthan floating bazaar; Xanthan marmot; xenobiology; Xindi bioweapon; Xindi database; Xindi-Reptilian; Xindi-Insectoid; Xindi-Reptilian warship; Xindi technology External link * |next= }} cs:Rajiin (epizoda) de:Rajiin (Episode) es:Rajiin (episodio) fr:Rajiin (épisode) it:Rajiin (episodio) nl:Rajiin (aflevering) Category:ENT episodes